


Coincedence

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When you donate, you can't decide who it goes to. Kutner makes a donation to the sperm bank with unforseen results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincedence

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **Written for house_of_fanfic on livejournal.

Kutner didn't know why he went to the sperm bank, but he was regretting his decision before he had even left the building. As he stepped outside, he had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He attributed it to the weirdness of having, just a few moments ago, jacked off into a plastic cup.

It wasn't until much later that it even occurred to Kutner that someone he knew might end up receiving his donation.

After the second adoption fell through, Cuddy, extremely desperate, went to try invetro one last time. It worked. So, nine months of pregnancy (and three months of maternity leave) later, Cuddy brought in a baby boy. Kutner, Thirteen, and Taub were joined by Foreman, Wilson, and, yes, even House to crowd around Cuddy and her child in the diagnostics conference room.

Thirteen showed her soft side, cooing at the boy and tickling his tummy. Taub and Foreman couldn't even do their usual act of feigning indifference when in the presence of such an adorable child, and House tried to be cynical, but failed miserably and ended up actually letting the baby grip his finger, though he did still manage to tease Wilson about the oncologist's girly cooing and coddling. Kutner was horrified. Of course, the child was adorable, and his skin was just a shade lighter, but, to Kutner, there was no mistaking the big, dark brown eyes and coarse black hair he recognized from his own baby pictures.


End file.
